


Colt x MC NSFW ABC

by KennaxVal



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Colt x MC NSFW ABC

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Ellie is still getting used to the idea of being with “dangerous” types like Colt, so it’s sometimes hard for her to relax once the realization of what happened hits her. For his part, Colt does everything he can to ease her mind. He’ll play romantic music that he picked out especially for her, hold her close and kiss the top of her head while telling her how much he loves her. Ellie always melts when Colt goes into softie mode and after a few minutes she’ll rest comfortably on top of him. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and their partner’s)

Of all the parts of his girlfriend’s gorgeous body, Colt is most obsessed with Ellie’s butt. His favorite part of seeing Ellie naked is checking out her backside and he’s all too happy to give her an ass massage whenever she’s stressed out (or even if she isn’t).

Colt feels a lot of pride when he looks at his six-pack. Of all the aspects to his workout, he hates anything ab-related the most and enjoys seeing the fruits of his hard work.

While Ellie may not be as obsessed as her boyfriend, she returns the affection for his butt and will often catch herself weak in the knees when he’s doing squats. There’s nothing she loves more than giving him a playful swat on the ass.

Because of the attention, she gets from Colt, Ellie appreciates her butt as well. She used to not like the way guys would look at her. Now it’s a different story since Colt looks at her in a way that says she’s beautiful without being creepy about it. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)

Whenever Ellie does go down on Colt, she’s less than eager to swallow after the fact. Not only does this not bother Colt, but he’s actually glad about it. He figures if he wouldn’t want to swallow why would anyone else? And the last thing he wants is to risk anything going in his mouth when they kiss. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

They both love hand stuff almost as much as sex. It’s not uncommon for them to be watching tv and Colt will stick his hand in Ellie’s pants to finger her or for her to stroke him.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

To the surprise of no one, Ellie was a virgin when they both met, but Colt has only had a few partners himself. They’ve done a lot of learning together.

F = Favorite position (This goes without saying)

Being as vanilla as she is, Ellie loves missionary and relishes looking into his eyes during. Colt likes that as well, but being the ass fanatic he is, he prefers doggie style especially when Ellie lets him spank her. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment or are they humorous, etc.)

The first few times started off almost somber, but now that they’re more comfortable, they’re both much more willing to make the occasional joke or do anything to show that they don’t take themselves too seriously. 

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Both of them take their grooming super seriously and smoothly-shaven down below. The carpet matches the drapes in Colt’s case, but Ellies dyes her head making her all the more eager to be hair-free between her legs. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect, etc.)

It’s a deeply intimate experience for them both. Colt can be very cheesy with things like candles and sweet music playing in the background. All the effort means a lot to Ellie as does the fact that Colt never rushes anything. They start off relatively innocent with just kissing and cuddling, but lips and hands have a way of exploring but by then, Ellie is more than happy to let Colt inside of her. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Colt hardly ever masturbates these days, choosing to please himself only when Ellie is on her period or just not in the mood. He’s very respectful of those times she needs and/or wants a break from sex, but he’s still got needs and that includes the need for a regular release. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

They love roleplaying. One of their favorite scenarios is having Colt pretend to be a mechanic working on Ellie’s car. When she points out that she “forgot” her wallet, they proceed to change “payment” a much more fun way.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

The word “modesty” isn’t in Colt’s dictionary and he’s happy to do the do whenever and wherever the mood strikes. Ellie is a different story and prefers the bed or in the shower although the logistics of the latter make more sense in movies than in real life.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

They’ll find an excuse just about all the time, but during their workout, things go up a notch. The way Ellie’s shorts ride up her butt makes Colt feel lightheaded and the same is true for Ellie when she watches him do his squats. It isn’t long before they’re eager to hit the showers. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)

Colt is desperate for anal, but Ellie has made it clear that her backside is off-limits. Still, the hope remains in him that she’ll change her mind one day. 

O = Oral (Preference for giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Colt loves giving and receiving but Ellie struggles with both. She’ll go down on Colt once or twice a month but finds laying back and receiving to be more enjoyable, especially with the way Colt touches her, peppering her body with kisses and telling her how beautiful she is. Ellie doesn’t know how he does it, but Colt manages to take her from being nervous to feeling like a sensual goddess every time. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough, slow and sensual, etc.)

They both prefer slow and sensual. Life outside the law has made Colt used to looking over his shoulder and he’s now growing accustomed to being able to take his time. And he does so with great enthusiasm making sure that every night is the best ever for Ellie. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Every once in a while, they are up against the clock and when the time calls for a quickie, Colt manages just fine. In fact, it takes all his willpower to last long enough to make Ellie come. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

It’s not that Ellie isn’t open to experimenting, but it’s a slow process. She loves what they currently have and has to be convinced by Colt before doing something new. Of course, he promises her that she never has to do something again if she doesn’t like it. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go, how long do they last, etc.)

They can last all night if Ellie allows it. Just the same, they make sure to stay in peak physical shape so they can resume this heavenly ability for as long as possible. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

As curious as Colt is, he knows Ellie is pretty vanilla at this point and is willing to wait for her to be more comfortable with exploring new things. 

U = Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)

They both get very competitive about how much they can tease the other. Ellie is able to outlast Colt every single time. 

V = Volume (How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)

Both of them are pretty good about not needing to make much sound, but Colt loves to exaggerate on purpose just because he knows Ellie will get embarrassed. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Every once in a while, Ellie will feel the need to be naughty and strut around in the nude for Colt’s enjoyment. It doesn’t take him very long to sweep her up in his arms and take her back to bed. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Would that I could. You’ll have to take it up with Tumblr.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

They’re both young adults with the appropriately high sex drives to match. 

Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)

As previously mentioned, Ellie actually struggles to relax after the fact so they usually end up spending a couple hours cuddling and talking to each other.


End file.
